ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Rift
Time Rift is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a black portal open up. It creates high winds. Someone walks out of it. It's Vilgax! He doesn't have Ultimate Alien X's powers anymore. "It is time. Time, for vengeance." We cut to a new scene. Ssserpent is reeking havoc downtown. Noah runs to him. "Hey, ugly!" Called Noah. "My name is Ssserpent! Not Ugly!" Said Ssserpent. "Could've fooled me." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "XLR8!" Noah sped all around Ssserpent. Ssserpent tried to hit him with venom, but missed each time. "Stop running like a coward and fight like a man!" Yelled Ssserpent. "Okay!" All in a second, Noah swooped in and kicked Ssserpent in the face. Noah picked him up with his tail. Ssserpent spit venom at Noah's face, but he blocked it with his visor. Noah transformed into Upchuck and spit in Ssserpent's face. He pressed the Matrix and sent Ssserpent through a portal to the Null Void. Noah changed back. "Snakes..." Then, Noah's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Yeah. OK. Meet you guys there!" Noah hung up. He ran off-screen. Now, we see Jack and Erika standing next to a portal. Noah runs there. "*Pant* Hey guys. *Pant* So, what are we *Pant* looking at here?" Noah asked. "An inter-dimensional portal." Said Jack. Suddenly, a set of red lasers flew out of the portal. "Feisty." Said Erika. Just then, Vilgax came out of it. "I believe we have a score to settle." Said Vilgax. "Vilgax!?" "Prepare to die!" Vilgax threw a punch, but Erika shielded. Jack absorbed the ground and went to punch Vilgax, but get hit away. Noah jumped up and transformed. "Moot!" Noah punched Vilgax in the face. "That's new." Said Jack. "Really? I thought we've seen Highbreed before." Said Noah. "I think he meant new as in transformation wise." Said Erika. "I knew that." Said Noah. Vilgax kicked Noah in the stomach, then double-axe handled him down. Jack ran up and uppercutted Vilgax. Erika came and shot him in the back while he was falling. Vilgax grabbed Erika and threw her at Jack. Noah caught Vilgax in a head-lock. "Any last words, squid-face?" Asked Noah. "Just one." Said Vilgax. Vilgax grabbed Noah by his arms and threw him down. "Die." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot at Noah, but Erika put up a shield. "Attack before I lose my concentration!" Yelled Erika. Noah transformed. "Shocksquatch!" Noah shot electricity at Vilgax and knocked him down. "You're just full of newbies today." Said Jack. "Still two more yet to be used." Said Noah. "It won't matter....in 365 Earth days!" Said Vilgax. "Wait, what?" Said the trio. Vilgax pulled out a gun. "A gift from the Galvan." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot Noah with the gun. It opened a portal and sucked Noah in. "Noah!" Yelled Jack and Erika. We see Noah as Shocksquatch falling through a portal. He reverts back. "What's happening!?" Noah falls out of a portal opened on top of a grassy plain. He is unconscious. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *XLR8 *Upchuck *Moot (First Appearance) *Shocksquatch (First Appearance) Villains *Vilgax *Ssserpent Trivia *Noah uses two new aliens. *The ending is a nod to Samurai Jack and Generator Rex. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Solo28